tears of sorrow
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: plz be nice on reviewing."I love you and goodbye".a voice sais with a sad tone. oocness a little i think
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Syuusuke was walking along the park to the oak tree where he and Ryoma always go on their dates, but now that he broke up with him there will be no more of those dates, all that's left are memories of their time together, but he needed to forget him.

Flashback

There were two people bickering about being cheated on and the other explaining himself but the other person wouldn't listen.

"WERE OVER!" were the last words of the other person said.

And he left the other person and walked away

End flashback

"As he continued to wallow in his own painful memories, the sky opened up and started to shower. The rain fell into his eyes and mingled into unnoticed tears, continuing its own course down his face. Wiping away the water droplets, Syuusuke sped up into a run towards the nearest bus stop for shelter, being careful not to slip and fall on the quickly growing puddles.About halfway there, a merry little jingle that wrecked his heart interrupted him. Syuusuke stopped to pick up his cell phone."

"Fuji-sempai, I love you and good bye because I will never see you again". A voice said with sorrow in its tone.

"Who is this?" He asked demanding but also worried at the same time.

"It's better if you find out on your own sempai". The voice replied and then hung up.

'Who could have called me.' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A week later…

Echizen didn't show up at practice nor did he go to school, Fuji was worried about Ryoma so he approached Oishi.

"Oishi where's Echizen?" Fuji asked

"He's on a family trip." Oishi replied

"Thank you oishi." Fuji replied

"You're welcome Fuji, bye." He exited the clubroom.

Later that afternoon all of them were called to a meeting except for Fuji.

"How cold we tell this to Fuji that Echizen is dead." Oishi asked worried.

"Let him find out on his own". Tezuka said.

Suddenly the door of the classroom to reveal….


	3. Chapter 3

**a recap on chapter 2**

**"How cold we tell this to Fuji that Echizen is dead." Oishi asked worried.**

**"Let him find out on his own". Tezuka said.**

**Suddenly the door of the classroom to reveal….**

* * *

**Now back to the present**

Suddenly the door of the classroom to reveal an angry Fuji.

"What do you mean Ryoma's dead?!" Fuji shouted as he entered in the room.

"Where sorry Fuji, we really wanted to tell you but we decided not too." Tezuka answered for everyone.

"How did this happen?" Fuji asked trying to calm himself.

"Well Ryoma's parents found him inside his room lying on the floor with a note beside him when they saw red blood stains on his wrist." Tezuka explained.

"Where's the note?" Fuji asked.

"Here it is." Momoshiro said handed the note to Fuji.


	4. Chapter 4

**a recap on chapter 3**

**"Well Ryoma's parents found him inside his room lying on the floor with a note beside him when they saw red blood stains on his wrist." Tezuka explained.**

**"Where's the note?" Fuji asked.**

**"Here it is." Momoshiro said handed the note to Fuji.**

**

* * *

**

Now back to the present

After Fuji took the note from Momoshiro he opened it and after he read it he fell down on his kness sobbing why did you let this happen Fujihe mentally blamed himself,Oishi rushed to Fuji (a/n:being a mother as always) when oishi asked if he could see the note fuji handed it,even oishi was shocked to see what was written on it .

**Dear Fuji-senpai,**

**I'm sorry for doing this but i was really happy with you and i thank you for loving me, you know that i love you and i would't cheat on you, when you broke up with me i was deeply hurt, i coundn't belive what i heared but it was all to true. I'm sorry that I killed myself. I only did it because I always thought you would always be there for me, but I thought wrong. Sorry about everything.**

**-Echizen Ryoma**

**The next day**

Fuji and the rest of the gang went to the cementary to a certain grave, as they neared the grave they parted way for Fuji.

Fuji bent and saw that indeed, Ryoma's name was etched into the stone. Tracing his lover's name he felt tears enter his eyes.

"Fuji…" They started to say all at the same time but stopped.

" Give me some time alone" Fuji said in the strongest voice he could muster. Hearing them sigh and walk away Fuji looked at the gravestone with blurred vision from his tears.

"I'm sorry Ryoma…I got mad and broke up with you, i should have listened but it's to late to regret it now isn't it."

Later that night

Fuji was outside on the balcony crying silently when he felt a warm air pass through him, the warmness felt familiar and as if comforting him and saying it's ok. Fuji felt comfortable now then he looked up in the stary sky and whispered "i forgive you ryoma",then he went back inside his room.

* * *

**alright that's about it hope you review and i updated this for you eijifuji hope u like it and to you to risa-chan plz review and no flames please.**


End file.
